


One Shield

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Nia Jax wants one of the brothers and former Shield members... but who's she have in mind?





	

"Ever since I laid my eyes on the best former member of The Shield... I can't stop thinking about you. The way you walk, the way you talk - everything... has me mesmerized by your beauty. Love, Nia Jax."

That was the love letter sent to the apartment shared by all three former members of The Shield... not ever saying which "brother" she was actually referring to.

Seth Rollins just finishes reading the love note that was stuffed underneath their front down.

"Afternoon." Dean said, walking into the kitchen after he oversleep yet again.

"Don't you wanna see the sun rise? Hear the birds tweet?... I mean, feel the morning air?!" Roman said, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Nope." Dean said, as he opened a can of Jake Daniels.

"Um, you guys..." Seth said, walking over to them both.

"Well, what is it Seth? I was in the middle of trying to teach him something." Roman said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Hey now... I didn't drop out of high school for nothing." Dean said, widening his eyes.

"Alright, cut it you two!" Seth said, putting his hands up.

"What's that?" Roman said, nodding his head at the piece of paper he held in his right hand.

"Yeah... about that." Seth said, walking over to hand him it.

After a few seconds go by, "...Nia Jax?!" Roman said, jumping out of his seat.

"Nia Jax, what?" Dean said, stuffing his face with leftover pizza from the night before.

"Jax wants you..." Roman said, bursting into laughter.

"Me?! No, she's craving you!" Dean said, pissed off.

"Can you both just shut up for a sec?!" Seth said, covering his face with his hands in frustration.

"Listen... we're sorry." Roman said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not." Dean said, taking another bit of his pizza slice.

"Look here, Deano, Nia wants an intimate relationship with one of us... and what Nia wants, Nia gets." Seth said, walking out of the kitchen.

"R.I.P. Seth..." Dean said, looking over to Roman.

"Can you just drop it?" Roman said, in disguise by the behavior of his best friend.

"Wait a minute... you wholeheartedly think that Nia Jax wants one of us? I don't buy it." Dean said, sitting next to him.

"Well, anything's possible..." Roman said, tightly gripping his coffee mug.

"Relax dude, you know that I'd never let anything bad happen to either of you... y'all are my dogs." Dean said, putting his left arm around his brother from another mother.

"Thanks... I needed that." Roman said, trying to smile.

Meanwhile, Seth is doing some crossfit workout when outta nowhere... "Seth!" Nia said, holding her hands over her heart.

"Jax..." Seth said, trying to search for words to put out.

"Oh, just call me Nia." She said, tugging onto her hair.

"Maybe some other time..." He said, grabbing a towel to put over his half naked body.

"Where are your brothers?" She said, licking her lips.

"I don't know..." He said, packing his gym bag back up.

"Oh... so, let's hang out then." Nia said, winking at him.

"Sorry, but I can't because..." Seth said, before getting cut off.

"You're coming with me!" Nia said, narrowing her eyes, but just then Dean shows up to try to apologize to Seth, but is shocked to see he's not alone...

"Body builder... chick... who's name I can't seem to remember... right now." Dean said, nervously.

"It's Nia Jax. And if you ever talk to me in that manner again... I'll personally make sure it'll be your last... understood?" She said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yeah." Dean said, feeling like he's about to throw up.

"Well, we better get going now." Seth said, keeping his head down.

"No..." Nia said, with a devilish smile across her face.

Meanwhile, Roman just got done with an autograph signing, but when he checks his cellphone, there's no new calls from neither of his brothers.

"How strange..." He thinks to himself. So, he decides to dial them up, just to make sure they're both safe and sound.

"Roman, we're... fine, now go on with your day." Dean said, hesitating with each word, which alarmed him.

"No... no, you're not." He said, starting to sweat now.

"Just tell me..." He added, but then the phone hang up.

"Screw it!" He muttered to himself, he then called for help, 'cause there was nothing left to do.

"You should really let us go before this all gets blown out of proportion." Seth said, trying to reason with her.

"Woah, you guys... 'The Shield'... make all these pretty ladies fall head over heels for you, but when it comes to someone more... 'intimidating'... y'all think it's a joke." She said, dead serious.

"Listen... Nia..." Seth said, taking a deep breath, "We love each and every single one of our fans." Now turning to look her in the face.

"Yeah... but most importantly... we never wanna hurt anybody's feelings." Dean said, putting his head down.

Just then, Roman broke open the door. "Wait! Roman... it's okay, um, Nia was just trying to show us how to handle if someone kidnapped us." Seth said, trying to smile.

"Uh, I was?" Nia said, completely puzzled by his claim.

"Duh!" Dean said, trying to laugh it off. "You're a lifesaver, girl." He adding, along with a little wink.

"Well, it's time to go now you guys..." Roman said, still feeling unconvinced by what's going on right now.

"Here..." Nia said, as she untied the two of them quickly.

"Thanks." Seth said, as he stretched while standing up.

"OK, let's go..." Dean said, as pointed towards the door.

"Wait, guys... will you keep this our little secret? I mean, I really am sorry about this whole entire situation. My deepen apologies." Nia said, as she put her head down.

"Well... as long as you don't do this to us or anyone else... we're good." Seth said, sticking out his hand.

"Yeah." Dean said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Deal." Nia said, shaking his hand with a large smile.

"Guys, now!" Roman said, as he patiently waited for them.

"Alright, we're coming!" Seth said, looking over at him.

"Well, bye..." Dean said, as they both start to walk away from her.

"You both better explain..." Roman said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> im baaack! ;) with some constructive criticism... x) yeah ive decided to give this thing one more try with their advice! :D so pretty please with the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! ♡♥


End file.
